Separated Gemini
by Rei2501
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan, begitu juga perpisahanーsebuah perpisahan kadang ada pertemuan yang tersembunyi. Oneshot. Ga pinter buat summary, mind to review?


**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation.**

**Story/plot buatan sendiri.**

**Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC, etc**

.

.

.

**Even if we are apart**

**We are one like Gemini in the sky**

**Even in the noisy daytime, even at the lonely night**

**We are Gemini, fated to meet beyond the sky**

**.**

Aku menahan diriku sendiri didepan cermin di kamarku. Aku merindukan sosok shota manis kembaranku yang sangat menyukai pisang. Kami tidak tinggal bersama. Ayah dan ibu bercerai setahun yang lalu. Aku ikut dengan ibu, dan Lenーsaudarakuー ikut dengan ayah. Meski begitu, kami sering berteleponan dan sering mengirim pesan.

Hei Len, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang menghubungiku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku takut jika kau tiba-tiba hilang dan tak ada kabar.

Tanpa sadar, aku mulai menutup mataku.

**.**

**When you are lost and get scared**

**Close your eyes and feel my heartbeats**

**Even in the cold morning, even in the dull afternoon**

**We're connected trough the sounds**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku berat ke arah kelasku. Kini, aku melihat sosok hijau tosca berjalan menghampiriku dan mulai menyapaku.

"Rin!~"

Itu sahabatku. Miku Hatsune. Dia sangat baik dan perhatian. Aku menyayanginya.

"Hmm?"Aku terus berjalan tanpa mengacuhkannya yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahkuーmembuat mulutnya maju seperti sekarang ini.

"Kudengar, akan ada anak baru disini, lho!"Ucap Miku sambil duduk disebelahku.

"Oh ya? Aku tak peduli."Balasku dingin, seperti diriku yangーtidakーseperti biasanya.

"Namanyaーkurasa.. Len.. Kagamine Len.. Eh? Namanya sama sepertimu."

Mataku membesar. Tubuhku bergetar. Itu.. sungguhan?

.

**When we're connected once again**

**I felt a difference from you**

**I thought you still being a small kid**

**And I know, now you're different**

**.**

Aku mengucak mataku beberapa kali.

"Kau.. serius?"Terdengar suara lirih dari tenggorokanku. Mataku sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan beberapa liter air mata. Seberapa banyaknya yang keluar, yang penting aku telah bertemu saudaraku lagi.

Tiba-tiba, masuklah seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang agak panjang. Anak-anak perempuan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Aku segera berlari dan memeluk sosok tersebut, membuat anak-anak di kelasku bertanya-tanya akan hal ini.

"Len!"Ucapku seraya menangis dipelukannya. Pemuda itu menatapku bingung, dan setelah sadar kalau itu aku, dia membalas pelukanku.

"Rinー"

Aku menatapnya. Dia sudah berbeda sekarang. Suaranya agak berat dibanding yang dulu, bahunya melebar sedikit, dan tubuhnya sudah lebih tinggi dariku beberapa senti.

Dia mulai mendorongku pelan dan duduk disebelah bangkuku yang tadi diduduki Miku sementara. Aku hanya mengikutinya perlahan.

"Riiinnーsebenarnya ada apa?"Tanya Miku bingung melihatku yang baru saja memeluk seseorang yang asing dipandangan anak-anak kelasku.

"Len..saudara kembarku."

**.**

**I know I'm lucky for now**

**Although I met you now**

**I still didn't know what will happen in the future**

**.**

"Eeeh? Kau tak pernah cerita padaku!"Teriak Miku sambil memukulku pelanーyang akhirnya tak diacuhkan olehku.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?"Tanyaku pada Len sambil menyeka air mataku.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau masih menetap di Tokyoーaku baru pindah dari Oita sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Tapi tak disangka aku bertemu denganmu disini."

"Lalu kenap pesan-pesan dan teleponku tak kau jawab?"

"Karena sibuk merapikan barang-barang untuk pindah dan sialnya pulsaku belum sempat kuisi ketika kau mengirimiku pesan."

**.**

**And now I know**

**Each meeting there must be separation**

**And sometimesー**

**Even parting there is a hidden meeting**

**.**

* * *

Hai XD Ini ff Oneshot pertama saya :v gomen pendek. jadi dimaklumi kalau jelek. Terus yang tulisan tebel-tebel itu setengahnya ada yang dari lirik Gemini dan setengahnya ngasal -w- sekali lagi, maaf kalau kurang bagusーmaklumilah saya :'3 Kritik sarannya juga ditunggu.

Yoshh, mind to review?


End file.
